EP 1548083 A1 describes a sealing material for use in sealing joints. The sealing material comprises an at least partially cured polysulphide sealant and a reinforcing element. The sealing material is provided in the form of a sheet of uniform thickness. The sheet is placed between the mating surfaces of the components in the manner of a gasket, and the components are then fastened together, for example with rivets or bolts.
While the sealing material will to some degree move away from the fasteners as they are tightened, the curing of the sealant material and the presence of the reinforcing element will, in general, prevent the sealing material from moving entirely away from the vicinity of the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,870 describes a fastener joint with a self-sustaining adherent polysulphide film forming a fluid-tight seal between a pair of metal plates.